


Hurt

by Iyo_Luv



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, TG, XReader, like very slight, slight angst, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyo_Luv/pseuds/Iyo_Luv





	Hurt

Ayato's head was placed on top of your chest as his chest heaved and wheezed gasps fell from his mouth in pain. Currently, moving around was an extremely strenuous task as his bones were still healing at an aggravatingly slow pace. His indigo eyes weren't visible as they were covered by scrunched eyelids, clutching onto your body uncharacteristically. 

You couldn't do much for Ayato, only getting him food (which you had been doing) and comforting him through the pain. It had a great effect on the ghoul that not only had he been beaten down with half of his bones broken, but also, the man who had done it chastised Ayato for his actions and told him his secret. 

Seeing the person who you loved in pain was something that caused a cocktail of emotions swirl inside you: hate, regret, sadness. You would have tried your best to stop the other from hurting Ayato, however, you only got there when the younger was on the ground and screaming.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the CCG raid on Aogiri Tree's current base, you and Ayato were split up into respective groups and sides of the building in order to thin out the CCG's troops. You thought that the teen would be fine on his own, as he was clearly strong and held a much higher advantage against most with the kagune he possessed. For Ayato, he was extremely hesitant but knew what he had to do and left with an annoyed scowl staining his face.

The battle against Aogiri and CCG members went on for hours and felt like it would never end as your mind constantly floated away to thoughts of Ayato and if he was still fighting. Soon enough however, the group you were in finally finished off the CCG members from one area of the building with quite heavy casualties. No specific orders were given, only for the groups who were done to split up and help the others who were still in combat- of course, you disregarded that and went off to find the location of Ayato.

Tracking him by his faint scent, you finally ended up on the roof that had a hole in it from an unknown impact. You heard a scream ring through the air and scratch at your ears- you had never heard it before but from the tone, it sounded fearfully similar to Ayato. The tangible scent of his blood lingered as well, further making your blood run cold at your thoughts.

You stumbled over to the large hole and slid down clumsily, rolling over from the jagged rubble making your body raise then crash back down. The chant of an unrecognisable voice was heard through the dirty hallway, stating parts of the bone structure as disgusting snaps joined it. You were covered in dirt and blood was streaming from your forehead from the prior impacts to the ground, however, you still jolted up and stared in horror at the sight before you.

A man clad in torn and ragged clothing stood over Ayato, who was lay on the ground with mutilated limbs as most were now broken beyond belief. Any other person would have died- if they were normal- and that thought made you shiver as you realised what danger Ayato was in. 

The elder male was preoccupied with breaking the younger's bones so your presence went unrecognised. You took his focus on Ayato to your advantage and ran towards the two, using your whole body to propel into the back of the man with ivory hair, making him stumble forward away from your lover. He looked unamused as his lifeless eyes bore into your own to try and intimidate you and make you get away from Ayato- which you had no plans of. 

You hovered over the indigo haired male protectively, even though you were significantly weaker than him. The elder veered his head to the right lazily, cutting off any contact and mumbled under his breath, "I was done with him anyway..." Then skirted away. You didn't know what to do: if you should try and move him, or keep him there until further aid arrived, or if Ayato could even move a finger himself.

He wheezed helplessly and called your name out like he was searching for assurance that you were actually there, to which you put your palm on his bloodied cheek. No words would come out despite having so much to say.

Ayato's mouth hung agape as his jaw was lifeless, like it couldn't even close without assistance. He couldn't move in fear of worsening his situation so instead he chose to lay in dirty clothes on the gritty ground, with the warmth of your hand being the only comfort. 

You didn't move either, still in shock as you continued to be a living barrier to Ayato from any other harm. Your body started to shake as sobs fell freely from your mouth accompanied by small hiccups. At times like this, when you'd be 'ugly crying' as Ayato would say as you sobbed from pure anguish, he'd try and awkwardly comfort you with a hand ruffling your hair in other cases, a very questionable hug. 

Both of you stayed there until help came.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, your strong lover could only recover as you helped him along the way. He'd constantly chastise himself for being too weak and get frustrated, leading to wounds taking longer to heal and you to wrap your body around his and tell him how strong he really was. Anyone could tell that the black rabbit was a strong, feared ghoul but that never meant he was the strongest- there was always going to be someone stronger than anyone out there but that's something Ayato couldn't accept.

"Fuck," he cursed and groaned as he rolled over onto your bosom, "how long am I gonna have to stay here for?" Ayato was adamant on going out to train and accompanying you on assignments that you had to do, even with Ayato bedridden. He was constantly worrying about you as well as himself, asking if you had any wounds or ran into any trouble every time you'd leave his side. The answer would always be 'no' even if you did.

Your hands tangled in his knotted blue tresses to calm him as he vented out his frustrations. Ayato instinctively coiled up next your body and made an attempt to pull you closer but it ended up with a lazily slung arm over your torso. Half of his body was resting upon yours in a flip of positions and you smiled reassuringly down at him like usual. Each time his head would snap away but that certainly didn't discourage you from constantly showing affection to brighten up Ayato's dull day.

Enjoying such blissful and small ministrations had become somewhat of a luxury for both of you- even if Ayato would get flushed and turn away. Due to the continuous chaos in Aogiri, you had become accustomed to seeing Ayato off whilst facing his back as he'd walk away, with the thought lingering that he may never come back. His injury had become some sort of blessing in that way, however, that didn't mean that you wished for Ayato to be stuck in the constant loop of being wounded then needing recovery time.

A groan fell freely from his lips when he shuffled himself up to the top of the bed to tuck your head under your chin. Ayato made it clear he liked this position better than using your body as a pillow. You chuckled a little breathlessly and used the heel of your palms to draw little circles on the small of his back to try and distract him from the stinging pain that washed over his body.

You felt his jaw clench above you as he hid himself in your hair despite no one being able to see him anyway. "Ayato?" You mumbled in his chest as he froze. His face warmed and his body tensed a bit- you could hear his heart rate increase. "I-uh-" Ayato started, "Thanks Y/n..." He mumbled into your H/C tresses, " 'Love you." 

Pressing you closer to him in embarrassment you laughed once again and held onto him tighter, relishing in the fact that he went through the effort to show even the slightest bit of affection verbally despite it being so simple. "Love you too, Ayato."


End file.
